Sayonara Papa
by BebePanda401
Summary: Aki's father passed away, and now it's his funeral. Aki sings a song, and finally learns to say goodbye. Written as a tribute to my uncle. Small hints of YuseiXAki. RIP Derek


Me: :(

Aki: What's wrong?

Logan: Bebe doesn't want to talk about it.

Aki: Bebe?

Me:...

Logan: Aki, we will talk about it later ok! Just do the flipping disclaimer!

Aki: Ok! Geez! Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

* * *

Aki walked up on stage. It was just a couple of months ago that her late father passed away, and she was still grieving. Tears could still be seen from that cold winters night when her mother told her the awful dreaded news that they had both hoped the would never had to hear.

But, it was true.

On that cold winters night, Hideo Izyoi had passed away from a heart attack, with nothing that the doctors could do. Aki begged them to do all they could do, and they tried. She couldn't blame them.

However, thanks to Yusei and all of her supportive friends, she managed to get through each day, without hurting herself. She was learning to smile again, to laugh again.

A true smile, is what they were all waiting for Aki to achieve, even if it took years, they would wait. Maybe, she would be able to get over this, but she and her broken mother, would need time to heal and mend those open wounds.

Aki snapped out of her trance, and went to the alter, where it was time to say her speech.

"My father, always said to me as a child 'Live your life with a smile, as it will open many doors.' I never knew what that meant, until, he passed away. Then, I pieced it all together. It meant, as long as you remain cheerful, you will manage to live life to the full. He was a caring man, and didn't give up on me. Even with the hardships with Divine, he put his trust and faith into Yusei, and got me where I am now. I was saved, and now, I hope he will rest in peace, as long as his soul shall pass. Rest in peace, Papa." She bowed, and headed over to her bench, next to all of her family members.

She looked behind her, to see Yusei and her friends, smiling at her, their eyes telling her 'Well done'. She smiled a little, and began to piece everything together.

Papa, I shall move on, cherishing the moments we had together.

It was now time for the after party, where singing would be taking place, including Aki singing. She got up on the stage, and took a deep breath, whilst clutching the small watch on a chain, which will remain with her day and night. She looked at her audience, as the music began to play, offering her temporay comfort from the cruelty of life.

**_Aki: This is for my people's who just lost somebody_**  
**_Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady_**  
**_Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye_**

She slowly swayed side to side, closing her eyes, and listening to the beat. She looked up again, to see a small orb of light, so small that even an ant couldn't see it, hovering above her, giving her a small presence of security.

**_Aki: Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_**  
**_This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers_**  
**_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_**

She looked over at Yusei, Jack and Crow, who knew what this meant. They had lost their parents too, and she was forever grateful for helping her through this tough time. Ruka and Rua were being serious, although Rua couldn't help but eye the food. She chuckled a little bit inside her head, before continueing on.

**_Aki: As a child there were them times_**  
**_I didn't get it but you kept me alive_**  
**_I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes_**  
**_It's something more than saying, "I miss you"_**  
**_But when we talked too_**

Before the Black Rose Witch Persona Arc, her father guided her, and was away all of the time. She didnt know why he wouldn't spend so much time with her, but she tried to hold in her anger all the same. She would silently cry. Alone.

**_Aki: All them grown full things separation brings_**  
**_You never let me know it, you never let it show_**  
**_Because you loved me and obviously_**  
**_There's so much more left to say_**  
**_If you were with me today face to face_**

She knew her father would never let her know of his work problems, he would never try to leave her. She knew he had more to say to her, but...alas, it was too late. All of the mysteries would remain forever locked. She swept a tear from her eye, and continued.

**_Aki: I never knew I could hurt like this_**  
**_And everyday life goes on like_**  
**_I wish I could talk to you for awhile_**  
**_I wish I could find a way try not to cry_**  
**_As time goes by_**

Aki was hurting on the inside still. She talked to her fathers photograph, not caring if people called her crazy. Days went passed really quickly, Nights went by fast too. Aki always found a way not to shed tears in public, but tended to cry into Yusei's chest, as he always quietly embraced her.

**_Aki: And soon as you reached a better place_**  
**_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_**  
**_And I'm bragging next to you_**  
**_It feels like you gone too soon_**  
**_Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_**

_I hope you reach that special place, Papa. _Aki thought, as she sang her way through, tears pouring from her eyes, but she still carried on, as her father did not want her to ever give up on anything, and she most certinatly not give up on this song dedicaed to his memory. Moving on, is hard. But saying goodbye is the hardest. _Papa, I shall remember you._

**_Aki: Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_**  
**_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_**  
**_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_**

Aki truly felt she was saying goodbye to him. She felt at peace.

**_Aki: And you never got the chance to see how good I've done_**  
**_And you never got to see me back at number one_**  
**_I wish that you were here to celebrate together_**  
**_I wish that we could spend the holidays together_**

It was sad though. Three days after his death, Aki got a letter saying she had been accepted into a high ranking college. She had also gotten into the pro leagues. It was heartbreaking to know that, he missed all that. And, the saddest thing was, he didn't get to celebrate her graduation, and he wouldnt be able to spend any more holidays with her.

**_Aki:I remember when you used to tuck me in at night_**  
**_With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight_**  
**_I thought you were so strong that you can make it through whatever_**  
**_It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever._**

Aki remembered that one special toy her got her. He sang to her, the song Dango Daizoku. She, at first, never left that teddies side. She couldn't leave the one thing she had left of him. It was hard to accept, but, she delt with it everyday.

**_Aki: I never knew I could hurt like this_**  
**_And everyday life goes on like_**  
**_I wish I could talk to you for awhile_**  
**_I wish I could find a way try not to cry_**  
**_As time goes by_**

It still hurt like crazy. She supposed, it always would. But, she would find ways to deal with those broken hot tears, and keep living her life everyday.

**_Aki: And soon as you reached a better place_**  
**_Still I'll give the world to see your face_**  
**_And I'm bragging next to you_**  
**_It feels like you gone too soon_**  
**_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_**

She would train as a **doctor** now. Recognize symptoms of the heart, to try and rescue others from the deadly heart attacks. But she wouls still live her life to the full, and not dwell on the past forever.

After all, that is what her father would have wanted her to do.

**_Aki: Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_**  
**_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_**  
**_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_**

"Sayonara...Papa." Aki whispered, as the song slowly finished. She wiped away the access water, and did something.

She truly smiled.

Yusei's face brightened up, as she shot her smile to him, and her other, amazing friends. She would live on, and remember this wonderful man, who she was proud, to call her father.

Sayonara, Papa.

* * *

Aki: So what's up Bebe?

Logan: Do you want to tell her?

Me: I just got news that my Uncle passed away.

Aki: Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry.

Me: It's ok. I bet people can guess from this how he died.

Logan: Was he in pain?

Me: No. I'm still upset, but like the song said. I have learned to say goodbye.

Aki and Logan: Please reveiw.


End file.
